Rest In Peace
by bxblover
Summary: Seto is carrying a secret that drives him to drink. When Joey learns the truth, he rushes to comfort his secret love. Sort of cliche, but I'm proud of it. fluff, drama, and yaoi. SetoxJoey.


Seto put a hand on his forehead, quietly prepping himself for the press conference. He didn't have a lot of time until the limo reached Domino City Hall, so he had to make sure there was no red on his face, no tears in his eyes. Seto Kaiba was a cold human being, and he never showed emotion to the public. Perhaps it was unusual for his public image to be so stoic after the death of his only brother, but he knew that Mokuba would want him to put his best face forward, Business As Usual. It was one of the things that his little brother admired the most about him, his seemingly unnatural ability to keep his cool even in the direst of situations. Mokuba…the only person he loved in this world as well as the only person who loved _him_. The one person he could trust…and he was dead.

Kaiba growled angrily and shoved away a tear threatening to leak from his eyes. He had to stop thinking about it! He was a CEO of a billion-dollar company for Gods sake; he had to keep it together! He had a company to take care of, a house to control and a little brother to…

He sighed and reached into the secret compartment under the seat and pulled out a tall bottle of Russian vodka, unscrewed the cap and brought the rim to his lips, bottoms-up. He gulped twice before smartly wrenching the bottle from his mouth. Taking a deep breath he licked his lips to finish off the remaining drops. Perhaps he drank to relieve tension, but through experience he knew his limits and what he could or couldn't handle.

Capping the bottle and placing it back in the secret compartment he noticed that outside the car there was a large crowd gathering in front of City Hall, cameras flashing and microphones tuning. Several of the people surrounding the building noticed his limo, and were pointing eagerly at it, frantically preparing their cameras and getting out pads of paper from their back pockets. It was time…

"Don't worry Mr. Kaiba," said the chauffer as he pulled up to the building.

Seto looked up at his driver. The man had been in his services for at least five years. A very compassionate man; giving Kaiba advice, even when he was young and under Gozaburo's control. He didn't trust the man---now that Mokuba was gone Seto Kaiba trusted no one---but he still listened to him.

The balding man turned back to look at the CEO, his brown eyes twinkling with sympathy. "Remember to keep your cool, never let 'em see you sweat, and most importantly never let them think you're afraid."

The brunette nodded. He was familiar with all of this guidance, and now was one of the many occasions where he would need to take it to heart.

Instead of making the poor man get out and unnecessarily face the throng of people, the teen opened the limo door himself, and gracefully stepped out. He closed his eyes for a moment, paying no mind to the blinding lights from the EFP cameras and the flashing lights from the newspaper ones. Bravely stepping through the mob of intrusive media, Seto reopened his eyes, slipping into his invisible mask of Cold and Aloof as his cobalt eyes shined with nothingness.

(Joey's)

Joey snickered as Ryou frantically jumped behind the couch to escape his yami. "BAKURA! That's IT! You aren't getting anymore Gummy Bears for the rest of your---AHH!"

The white-haired boy zipped away as his yami hopped onto the other side of the couch. The taller one continued to chase his hikari, laughing almost maniacally. Ryou was just barely out of his darks reach, panting tiredly, having been chased for at least a half hour. "Bakura! Will you calm DOWN!?"

"You think _you've_ got it bad?!" A voice shouted.

All heads turned to Yugi, the high voice muffled as it strained through a wooden door. The little one had locked himself in the closet for he too was urgently trying to escape his yami…but for a slightly different reason.

"Oh, come on aibou! Please?" Yami pleaded, sitting impatiently on the floor in front of the closed door, almost like a cat on a winters night waiting for their master to let them back in.

"No Yami! Not until we get back home!"

Bakura paused in his pursuit, and stopped dead in front of the closet. He smirked at the Pharaoh before declaring loudly, "Relax then kid. I'll take your precious Pharaoh back to _my place_." He winked helpfully at a grinning Yami before he resumed zipping after his own hikari.

"Over my dead body!" Yugi shouted and burst out of the closet to retrieve his other half from the thief king.

Instead, he was faced with said other half sitting on the floor at his feet, grinning lecherously up at him. "Uh-oh…"

Before he could make a move to escape, Yami made a lightning-fast close-in, locking both him and Yugi in the cramped space of the broom closet. There was a high-pitched squeal before it morphed into a series of loud moans.

Unable to take anymore, Joey fell on his back, clutching his stomach in fits of laughter.

He looked in tears at Ryou when the boy ran past him, Bakura hot on his heels. The smaller boy glared down at his friend. "You think it's so funny? You try getting yourself a Yami one of these days!"

The blonde giggled and sat back up on his beat-up leather sofa. "I'm doing just fine on my own, thanks."

"Yeah, well that's up for debate."

Joey glared at Ryou as he made his way around the table to the corner of the little dining area. Bakura laughed with glee when the small one shielded himself with the two chairs. "Oh Ryouuu…," he said in a sing-song voice.

The hikari paused for a second before he surveyed his surroundings. He had his back against the curtains, and on either side of him were the chairs he closed around himself for protection. He was trapped.

His darker half grinned wickedly and dove under the table.

He glanced down before he yelped and jumped on the table, frantically crawling over the surface, all the while muttering something like, "No more Gummy Bears, I swear to God if it's the last thing I do…"

Ryou jumped off the table, Bakura somehow making a complete 180 under the table and jumping out after the pale teen.

They rounded a corner into the kitchen as several thuds and crashes emitted from the closet.

Joey laughed again and reached over for the phone. "I'm gonna order pizza. What do you guys want?"

The sprinting albino came back into the living room at top speed, panting. "Peppers…garlic crus---Ahhh!"

The boy fell flat on his face. It didn't help that a yami tackled him to the carpet, the deep voice shouting out loud, "TAG, RYOU!"

The named sighed in defeat as his dark triumphantly shouted, "Sausage, ham, and pepperoni!"

Frantically jotting down the quick requests, the amber-eyed boy raised his voice. "Hey, you two!"

"Pepperoni and pineapple," came Yami's rushed voice.

"Aah! Oh---the same!"

Rolling his eyes the blonde speed-dialed the number for Vittore's Italian.

"'Ello, you've reached Vittore's Italia! How may I serve you tonight, eh?"

"Hey Duke. No need for a pretty accent on my account."

"Oh shut up dog-boy! Some of us need to make a living you know?"

Joey shook his head and brought the notepad up to his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Okay, pay attention. I want a large meat-lovers, a medium green pepper with garlic crust, two large plain cheese, and one large pineapple and pepperoni."

There was a slight muttering on the other end of the line, followed by a dead silence. "Uh…okay…who ordered the pepperoni and pineapple?"

Even though it couldn't be seen, the blonde directed his stare towards the two boys concealed by the closet door. "His majesty and his royal love-slave."

"I heard that!"

"Chill out Yugi, you can't deny it."

Duke laughed on the other end. "Yeah. Figures those two would have weird tastes on a classic."

"Yeah, it does. Well, make sure you're here in less than thirty minutes dice boy. Just because we're pals doesn't mean I owe you any favors."

"Uh…Joey…we don't deliver after eight."

"Huh?" Joey looked over at the clock, and growled as the hands displayed '8:11.'

"Damn! Well come on, that isn't my fault! I was distracted by two sugar-high yami's!"

"Cry me a river Joe, now get your keister over here, we close in an hour."

Click.

Joey angrily growled at the phone before ineffectively chucking it at a sofa cushion. "Damn you Devlin!"

"What'd he do now," Bakura questioned mildly, carrying Ryou over to the couch before placing him gently down, all traces of his sugar-rush gone.

"He's making me go get the pizza. I guess they don't deliver after eight."

Ryou smiled sympathetically, and idly reached one hand over to his yami, linking their fingers together loosely, but warmly. "I'm sorry Joey. If you want, you can take my car."

The blonde shrugged. "Eh, I can make it by foot okay."

"Are you sure?" The albino asked in concern, even though Joe was already rising and putting on a dark brown coat.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he confirmed, putting on a scarf to protect him from the autumn winds. "You guys can just hang out or whatever until I get back." The blonde did a double-take on the taller albino's evil smirk. "Not _that_ kind of whatever Bakura! I've already got them goin' at it I don't need another pair."

For this he received a glare, which was immediately tamed as Ryou gently traced the elder's jaw-line. "Oh…and Ryou?"

A little distracted, he acknowledged Joey by briefly glancing over as the blonde duelist retrieved his keys and slowly made his way out the apartment door. "Make sure your boyfriend doesn't get anymore Gummy Bears okay?"

(Seto)

Kaiba rubbed the circles under his eyes, tiredly stepping over the cracks in the cement. Well, at least now he was finished with two of the three worst parts of this whole thing. He had identified the body…and had just finished the press conference. The only thing that remained was the funeral. And because Mokuba hadn't decided any of the finer points of what he wanted, it was up to Seto to guess. It was unfair! Mokuba was only thirteen, he shouldn't have even been thinking of death and now…

He growled again and stomped his foot loudly at his next step. Just as he was about to make another one, he found his nose suddenly pressed against aromatic cardboard.

"Oh! Sorry about that!"

The CEO looked up, coming face-to-face with a tall stack of pizza boxes, and just the top of a blonde mane. The boxes covered the entire face, but the blonde mop peeking over the top, as well as the distinctive voice was enough for him to recognize the mutt.

Ah yes; the no-good, flea-bitten, pathetic, childish…

Mutt he didn't have the energy to argue with right now…

"Excuse me," he said quietly, walking past the overburdened teen.

However once he was past the boxes he couldn't conceal his face in time. "Hey! Moneybags! What are you doing here?"

The brunette closed his eyes in anguish. "Not now, Wheeler."

He looked back up at the blonde, who had a cheerful grin on his face. "What? Look, the pizzas are really hot, and really heavy. I've been walking with them for about ten blocks. I'm too tired right now to start anything, so…I won't say anything if you won't."

Seto gave a curt nod, fully intent on walking along when he suddenly did a double take at the tall pile of boxes. Mokuba had always enjoyed the company of that Geek Squad. Perhaps he should thank them someday for being such good friends to his brother.

For reasons he didn't know, Kaiba picked up two boxes from the stack of pizzas. "Your apartment I presume?"

Joey paused for a moment before he nodded numbly, wholly dumbstruck. Was Kaiba---_the_ Kaiba---being…_nice_?

"Y-yeah."

The older teen impatiently gestured with the pizza in his hand. "Well, lead the way."

Joey nodded again, and started walking to his apartment complex. "What's got you in such a giving mood?"

He turned to the CEO, expecting to be told something like 'do you want help or not? Now shut up before I leave you here.'

Instead, he witnessed the azure eyes shift to the right, and he muttered softly, "I don't want to talk about it."

Joey tilted his head in concern, but he didn't falter in his steps. Kaiba was actually admitting to having a problem…it had to be serious. And instead of prying, like his wild sense of curiosity begged, he continued walking. "Um…okay. Thanks for the help."

The brunette blushed--- blushed! ---and his blue eyes shifted to the side again. "Just don't get used to it."

The amber-eyed duelist smiled, and led the way to his apartment. "So, what brings you by this neighborhood?"

He was treading on thin ice here, but this quiet, almost…timid Kaiba was something that he wanted to explore more of. If something got him to act almost sociable, maybe that something should happen more often!

A loud sigh came from the other man and he tilted his head upwards towards the streetlights. Wheeler nearly stopped in his tracks. The white light cascaded down onto the CEO's face, and combined with his already pale cheeks it made him look almost ethereal, his blue eyes glittering. "I just got back from City Hall and I told my limo driver that he could go and eat while I walked for a while. I needed some fresh air."

…Whoa…

Okay, Kaiba was acting _nice_, he was_talking_, he admitted to having a problem, and he was going places _without his limo_! No more simple problem, this really WAS serious! "Um…Look, I'm really not trying to be rude or too invasive or anything…but you're at a point where even a total _stranger_ would know something's not right."

Rather than go on a vicious defensive, Seto just gave him a weak glare. "Your point would be?"

Joey's brows furrowed in apprehension. "My point being that…um…are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

The taller man wearily let out a huff of breath. "Yes I'm sure."

Frustrated that he'd gotten no where, he tried another tactic. "You do realize where you stand right?"

He received a confused stare while the other boy adjusted his grip on the pizza. "Come again?"

Joey only smiled. "With us; the whole group. I mean…I suppose there have been more bad times than good but ultimately you're one of the nice guys. And though we aren't the closest of friends…hell with our constant fighting I don't think we'd even pass the bar on friendship. But like I said, in the end, you're one of the good guys. So if you ever have a serious problem…there wouldn't be any shame in turning to someone for help."

The brunette stared at him for a little bit as they approached the apartment complex. Perhaps he was slightly transparent with his emotions, but that didn't mean he ever told anyone about them…the only person he could share his feelings with was dead now…God _damnit_ he needed a drink!

"Well, here we are. Thanks for the help, I can take it from here."

Kaiba looked up the building…so run-down, yet somehow still standing. "Are you sure?"

Grinning, Joey held out his hands for the other pizzas. "I'm positive. I've carried more than this for twice the distance. I can handle it."

Seto shrugged, and put the ones in his hand on top of the younger teens stack before he gallantly held the door open so he could at least make it inside without too much trouble. "T-thanks again," he called over his shoulder.

The CEO merely shrugged. "Eh."

After making sure that the blonde was well out of sight, he frantically dug into his trench coat for his cell phone. Meal or not, his driver was going to have to come pick him up.

They _definitely_ needed to pick up some Bicardi or Brunello. …Make that Bicardi _and_ Brunello.

(In the apartment)

"HEY GUYS! The food man has arr---"

"Sssh!"

"Not now."

"Shut up Wheeler!"

"Just a minute Joe…"

Stunned, the blonde dropped the pile of pizza onto the countertop and made his way over to the group of teens sitting in front of the TV as he took off his gloves, his cheeks red from the fall weather. After he dropped his gloves, scarf and coat into the closet he snatched his two large pizzas from the top of the pile and made his way over to the coffee table that the boys were gathered around. "Geez, talk about overwhelming gratitude…," he finished silently, so as not to incur his friends wrath.

Receiving no response to the moment of sarcasm, he took a second to check everyone out. They all looked in trepidation at the TV screen…one would assume man was landing on the mood with the awestruck looks on their faces. Confused he looked at the television in curiosity and was faced with a middle-aged anchorwoman in a peach business suit, a little box beside her head showing Kaiba's picture.

"In his speech today at City Hall, Seto Kaiba brought truth to public rumors that have been floating around since two days ago. Gerald Fackey has the story…Gerald?"

They changed the shot to Seto holding up his palm to block some of the press as he walked into the doors, his eyes blank and his face cold as stone. The narrator spoke over the audio from the tape. "Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation is often known as a Man of Steel in the corporate world…feared by most, revered by many. Today we were treated to a more vulnerable side of this multi-millionaire at a press conference held to acknowledge, and confirm, all the gossip leaking out about his little brother, Mokuba Kaiba; deceased…at age thirteen."

There was a unison gasp among the group. Yami's grip tightened around his partner's hand, Bakura's jaw slackened and Ryou's hand was cupped over his mouth. Joey could only remain immobile.

The shot changed to Seto standing behind a wooden podium as he stared at the audience. "As of November Fifteenth…the Vice President of Kaiba Corporation…and my little brother, Mokuba Kaiba…has been killed. Cause of death was internal bleeding due to a lung puncture with a broken rib when… he was hit by a drunk driver. Said driver was killed on impact."

His eyes flickered, and a quiet voice could be heard in the back. "Mr. Kaiba, do you intend to join any movement to help prevent drunk driving?"

Seto's chest rose and fell. "Mokuba and I were never die-hard supporters of intoxication deterrence. While I might make a donation to the organization I have no intent to actually be a part of it. My brother and I agreed that we would stick with our own, because no one else will. Losing him doesn't mean that I don't have to hold up my end of the promise."

"Is it true you intend to release autopsy photos to the public?"

There was a sudden dash of anger in those blue eyes. "Absolutely not, nor do I intend to stop production at Kaiba Corp. for the week. I know I would want my brother to continue Business As Usual were this…horrible situation reversed. I also know he would expect the same of me."

Not able to take anymore, Yugi thankfully turned off the TV. "Whoa…sorry Joey, but that was kind of…Joey?"

Joey was gone, the only sign of his exit was a fallen pizza box.

(Seto's)

Kaiba hiccupped again into his glass; he stared at it with wide eyes. "Oh damn…" he lifted up the shot glass to inspect the empty bottom. "Hey! Fill me up here Bernice!"

The longest employed maid in Kaiba Manor scurried back over the master of the household, her aged eyes dulled with worry [1]. "Master Seto, don't you think you've had enough?"

Seto rolled his head in the direction of the woman. "When I want your opinion I'll…ask for it Clarice. Now get me some more Dissarono!"

The young woman's eyes went heavenward. "You drank the entire bottle sir. We're also out of Bacardi, Heineken, Brunello, and the only thing left is your fathers old stash of Brandy."

The young CEO gave her a puppy-dog face; pouting lower lip and all. Bernice sighed in annoyance. "As you wish Master Seto."

He looked up at her with a slumberous grin. "Thanks Charice! Hurry now, this little glass isn't gonna fill itself you know."

Sighing in despair and worry for her employer the girl left the room, leaving Kaiba to stare into the emptiness of his glass; to his mind seemingly going on forever. Nothing now…nothing but emptiness. He threw the glass over to the wall, shattering it; the fifth one that hour.

Joey slammed the knocker impatiently before he ran his fingers through his hair. How long did a guy have to knock at some rich boy's house before he got the decency of a response? His brown eyes drifted behind his head, where he saw news vans pulling up the drive. Shit! If Kaiba didn't let him in now then the press would end up coming in with him!

One of the doors finally opened, slowly and timidly as a young lady peeked out of the doors, her face practically sour with a frown. "Can I help you?"

Joey quickly looked back once again and said hurriedly, "Hi. I'm Joey Wheeler. Kaiba and I aren't exactly what you'd call _friends_ but we---"

"Oh thank goodness!" The girl said, and quickly pulled the door open, a bright smile replacing that frightened grimace. "Master Mokuba---Lord rest his soul---often mentioned you. As has Master Seto."

Slightly taken aback by the fact that Kaiba would have mentioned him at home, or anywhere else for that matter, he stepped inside, still listening to the maid talk. "He isn't in the best of shape right now---"

"I can imagine," Joey intercepted, his eyes traveling the mansion he only knew a little bit about.

"No…I mean…he's really not himself," she mumbled softly, wringing her hands.

The blonde gave her a peculiar look, and she gestured a hand into the living room before starting to walk that way herself, indicating Joey should follow. Blinking in curiosity, the boy shoved his hands in his pockets, almost forgetting the reason he came over here until…

There was Seto Kaiba, on his back, on the floor, laughing with glee and half a bottle of liquor clutched in his hands. If it weren't for the circumstances at hand, maybe it would have been amusing. But…not now. His heart twisted with the other teen's pain. The maid clasped his hand desperately, making Joey look back at her in surprise. "I know you said that you're not exactly friends with Master Seto, but maybe you can talk to him? He's understandably not been the same since young Mokuba passed. Perhaps you could keep him company?"

After a moment Joey smiled at her reassuringly. "Of course."

The girl smiled, and walked back to the main hall where she grabbed a coat. "I'm terribly sorry, but I must be going now. If you need anything feel free to make yourself at home."

As he watched her leave the mansion Joey began to contemplate the situation. It was a very little-known fact that he…well, he loved his greatest rival. He never knew how or when it happened. But it was too true that it was indeed how he felt. Amber eyes directed back towards the brunette flopping about on the floor like a beached fish. At the moment, he _really_ didn't know how it happened.

He cautiously approached the boy until he was standing directly over him, noting to himself how ironic it was that Seto always thought of himself as superior to Joey, but yet here the CEO was, at the blondes feet and drunker than an Irishman on St. Paddy's day.

"Kaiba!" He barked loudly.

The brunette looked up at him absentmindedly before laughing in delight, like Joey was an old friend he hadn't seen in ages. "Well, well, well. Look who it is! And how are you this fine evening _Mutt_?"

The younger teen chose to ignore the derogatory nickname for now. "Kaiba, it's time to stop, okay?"

Kaiba snorted. "I'll decide when I'm gonna stop! I don't take orders from mutts…especially ones who barge into my house in their…homey sweatpants."

The boy took a moment to observe his appearance. He was in such a hurry to get out of the house he hadn't taken notice of the fact that he was only in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Oh well; his immediate concern was for Seto.

The older teen pursed his lips and a sad expression overtook his face. "You know, ever since Mokuba died, my life hasn't been the same."

Joey felt a flood of sympathy for his secret love, his eyes softening.

The CEO took the now-empty bottle and placed the rim over one of his eyes, using the bottle as a telescope. "Everything seems sooo empty these days." He snorted before bursting into a spout of obnoxious laughter.

The blonde frowned at such disrespect and crouched down to Kaiba's level, squatting beside him. "Seto---"

The older boy flailed out slightly, whacking his knee. "Don't call me Seto!"

Disregarding the drunken protest he forcibly grabbed the brunettes jaw, making the boy's glassy eyes meet his own. "You've had more than enough Seto. You're drunk!"

He feigned shock, his eyes wide and his mouth falling agape. He made a half-hearted attempt to raise himself slightly. "Ish that a fact? I thought I was intoxicated!" He crawled close to Joey, using one hand as his balance, feeble as it was. "Inebriated!" His legs, almost like a caterpillar dragged up behind him. "Soused!" He put both of his hands on the blondes wrist, attempting to gain enough stability to come up to his knees, coming face to face with his would-be captor. "Smashed," he stated, his overwhelming breath coming out to wham Joe right in the face.

"Ohh," he moaned in dismay, turning his head away to get away from the odor. His eyelids fluttered to hold back the water in his eyes.

"But don't tell anyone," the teen continued, looking back and forth warily, like he expected someone to be watching him and he was about to do something scandalous. "I told my maid that I'm _perfectly fine_." His voice dropped to a low whisper, and his index finger met the tip of his thumb, forming an 'a-okay' sign. "And she BELIEVED me!" He once more burst into laughter, unable to hold himself stable anymore he then fell onto his side in a heap as Joey fumbled with extracting something from his pocket while falling with him.

He retrieved the item and quickly grasped both sides of the millionaire's nose until he was forced into opening his mouth. The blonde took advantage of the situation and took the tiny spray bottle in his hand up to Kaiba's mouth, pressing against the nozzle to release the liquid within.

Joey sprayed into his mouth again before he finally released his prisoner who promptly wiped at his mouth while smacking his lips in disgust. The shorter duelist flicked his hair out of his eyes and surveyed the contents on the tiny bottle, huffing his breath in dismay. "Damnit! Like you need anymore alcohol in your system." With a frown he tucked the bottle away. Oh well. That smell was just too overpowering for words.

The brunette was still smacking his lips, and his fogged brain recognized the distinct taste of mint. Blended with whatever else he had consumed that night the taste on its own was foul. Although he imagined his breath must have been considerably better. Hell, everything was better--- "Now that Mokuba's gone."

The younger teen's jaw dropped, and his eyes burned in anger, leading Seto to believe that he'd unintentionally spoken his musings aloud. "What?"

After a moment, red lips tightened and that anger was forged into outright rage. Without warning the brunette suddenly felt the contact of knuckles to his cheek bone, the instant impact causing him to fall onto his back. Blood rushed through his vulnerable system, forming a purpling bruise on his cheek. The shock made his mind swim. "Uhh…"

Joey got back to his feet, as if rising to Mokuba's defense. "Drunk or not, what the hell do you think you're saying you bastard? You _can't_ mean that! Mokuba was one of the only people in this world that actually loved you. How could you even _think_ of something so terrible?!"

Seto's slumberous eyes looked up at the blonde, his approach and perspective something different than before.

Joey's eyes were shining brighter than usual, infused with a fiery clarity. His blonde hair was mussed from the recent struggle, he was panting and chewing his lower lip. He grinned at the boy before his own statement finally reached his ears. Wheeler was right…he loved Mokuba more than anything, and Mokuba loved him…and now he was gone. Those thoughts were the very ones that drove him to this drinking binge. And obviously drinking wasn't working anymore!

Desperate for means of distraction, Kaiba's grin returned and he used one of his hands to grasp the mutt's leg, causing the teen to stumble close to the couch. It amazed Seto that he was able to keep his grip. "What the fuck Kaiba?"

The brunette rose up to his knees, and leaned his face right into the center of the boy's legs, grappling for the elastic band at the waist. "Who knew you could be so hot mutt?"

He felt the distinct impression of arousal growing behind the sweatpants and eager for the flesh that lie beneath, his fingers curled at the fabric, and he yanked it down to the blondes knees. Heat of desire overpowering his already muddled brain Kaiba leaned forward and quickly engulfed the blonde's penis.

Joey gasped and almost fell onto the couch, until he felt Seto's hand press against his ass, bringing him even further into the teen's enthusiastic mouth. "Oh God!" He shouted and brought his hands to the CEO's brown locks, rubbing his thumbs against defined temples.

He moaned and looked down at the head moving about between his legs. "K-Kaiba," he started, attempting to talk some sense into him. Then again, maybe _he_ was the one that needed the sense. Seto pulled back, only to lean back in and shower loving kisses over his cock.

"I don't want to think right now; I want to get this out of my head," he choked on his words, and Joey thought for sure he felt tears as Seto leaned even closer to kiss his balls. "I don't want to deal with death. I want to see some sign of happiness in this goddamn world!" He once more surrounded Joey's member with his lips.

Joey choked on a gasp, his brain a confusing mix of turmoil and pleasure. He knew that Seto was upset, and he longed to relieve him of it…in more ways than one. He felt a fierce desire within himself; an urging for Seto to continue. But he also knew that the CEO wouldn't do this if he wasn't so hosed.

"S-Seto---"

"On't ahll e Se-o!"

The blonde smirked down at him, and almost wished he hadn't. The mere sight of Kaiba giving him head almost made him shatter. But somehow the wise-ass comment filtered through his clouded mind. "You're on your knees, sucking on my cock. I think I have a right to c---Oh!"

He blinked, then his eyelids fluttered in gratification; like a vacuum the brunette relaxed his throat muscles, bringing his lips nearly to the base of his erection, sucking eagerly. The wetness surrounding him was so hot, so _tight_! Joey hissed out a breath in delight, but the next thing he breathed was a growl as Kaiba suddenly pulled away. The irritation didn't last long as his mouth was kissed by the most sensual lips he ever tasted. He opened his eyes, only to be met by the naked hunger resting in cobalt orbs. Lost in that hunger he threw his arms around the brunette's neck, clinging for dear life, and started grinding their hips together.

The CEO pulled back yet again and grinned deviously; that combined with his sloshed expression made him look rather…comical. "Obedient little puppies get rewarded."

The younger teen moaned at the unexpected grip on his penis.

Seto tackled him onto the couch and he wriggled upwards, one hand trying to remove the trench coat his rival was still wearing.

There were flurries of excitement coursing through Joey when Kaiba straddled his lap. His pulse had quickened with delight and he was practically giddy with arousal, but overall he didn't feel any…real pleasure. It didn't make sense! This was a dream come true: Seto Kaiba, the one he loved, was literally all over him, pawing clumsily at his shirt and pants in his haste to remove them. Shouldn't he be enjoying himself a little more? Joey placed his hand over Seto's chest; the heartbeat was erratic, making leaps between slow and fast. He also felt a sudden bead of moisture on his face. Pressing his tongue insistently against the other teens, he wiped the drop away, opening his eyes to inspect it.

A tear. Joe had to close his eyes again to stave off his own. Seto's heart wasn't in what they were doing. Even though he was doing it to drive his thoughts away from Mokuba, it obviously wasn't working.

The blonde thought his heart was ripping in his chest as it occurred to him that the other boy didn't share any of the feelings he felt…except perhaps despair.

He attempted to pull as far away from the warm body above him as his limited leverage would permit. "Stop it Kaiba! You don't really want to do this. You're just running away from Mokuba."

The older teen flicked his hair out of his eyes and despite the protest he began sucking with earnest on the blonde's neck. "Why stop? It's free sex. I've never heard someone complain about that before."

He struggled to maintain his focus. "You'd regret this later Seto. I can't do that to you."

Still avoiding all principles of the matter, the taller duelist ran his tongue across Joey's adam's apple, dropping soft kisses with it. "You won't do anything. I'm the one on top."

He moaned loudly at the wicked words. The bastard was _really_ making this difficult. But he had to stop thinking about his own pleasure.

Gathering all of his will-power he gave the older boy a hard shove, making him land on the floor.

"What the hell Wheeler?"

Joey got up quickly; adjusting his clothes before looking down at Seto compassionately. "We both know you don't give a shit about me, so let's not kid ourselves. I'm not some cheap sex toy, despite your skewed opinion."

"Oh shut up!" The older duelist struggled to rise to his feet, his legs wobbling like Jell-O. "Like _you_ give a shit about _me_."

The blonde's gaze softened. "More than you know."

The brunette---his ability to stand sorely compromised---glared murderously at Joey, who was actually trying to help him stand. "Yeah, I'm sure you think about me every moment of your sorry, pathetic life."

Anger bubbling up in his veins, the younger duelist shoved Seto away again. "Yes actually! You _are_ all I think about all day, every day. That kinda happens when you're in love with someone Kaiba!"

The older teen scoffed. "Yeah, sure it does."

The blonde sighed and watched as the CEO angrily brought his fist to the coffee table. "God I'm so sick of this shit! Why don't you do me a favor and get out of my life! It's bad enough on its own I don't need your help."

He swung his arm, pushing a vase off the coffee table causing it to break on the wooden floor.

Okay, enough was enough! The guy was starting to get hysterical.

Amber eyes quickly scanned the room as he looked around for a door. It was a library, so there wouldn't be immediate access to a bathroom. But if this house was like the traditional mansions he'd seen on TV, there would probably be a bathroom behind one of the doors in the front hall. With one last worried look to Kaiba, who was brushing his hand across the floor in search of his liquor bottle, Joey ran out to the atrium and looked around. There were four doors on the right side of the hall, the staircase on the left.

The first door was locked, the second one was a linen closet, and the third one was---to the blondes' relief---a bathroom, fully equipped with a shower and Jacuzzi tub. Typical Kaiba; everything was intricately and beautifully decorated. Each accessory complimented the next piece of furnishings. Carefully watching his steps to bypass the broken pottery Joey ran back into the room. To avoid the flailing limbs he locked his arms under the drunk's and wrapped his forearms around his biceps, putting his hands at the back of his neck, then proceeded to drag him towards the bathroom.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Taking you to the bathroom," he answered point blank.

Again the older boy tried to shove off the help. "Use a fire hydrant like a normal mutt. Or do you need help on how to _use_ a bathroom?"

Wheeler ignored the comment and outright shoved the other teen into the bathroom. After locking the door behind himself (purely through instinct) he looked back at the brunette, who appeared both furious and confused, stumbling over air pockets. He shook his head. How pathetic. At the end of his rope, Joey walked over and yanked at the black collar to drag his rival into the shower stall. As quickly as he could manage he slipped off his sneakers and stepped into the large cubicle with him. He started unbuttoning Seto's shirt, so the expensive silk wouldn't get ruined. The other teen misinterpreted the action and eyed his stall-mate with a leer.

"Change your mind puppy?"

The blonde snorted, realizing what he meant. "Hardly."

The shirt slid easily off pale shoulders and he held back a sigh of delight as the bare chest was exposed to him. Tossing the shirt to the side he turned around to work the nozzle…although thanks to Kaiba's complicated tastes the damn thing was nearly impossible to work with.

As he fumbled with the knob he felt two hands coming behind him to start lifting his own shirt. Oh well; the guy wouldn't care in a few seconds anyway. At least if he was able to get the fucking shower going!

By the time he was able to get water out of the tub faucet his shirt was long gone. He grinned and pushed a tab, transferring the water pressure into the shower nozzle, and he quickly set the temperature to full-power cold.

With a deep breath he turned to face Kaiba, who had a lecherous grin attached to his face. When the icy water hit their backs the lecherous grin was replaced by wide-eyed shock. He looked bewildered, confused, and he remained that way for a few seconds until his mouth started trembling and Joey thought he would get chewed out for involving himself.

"Mokuba!" Seto shouted. Suddenly tears began to fall, and Seto almost did too before Wheeler caught him. Pressing each other cheek-to-shoulder he brought them gently down to the floor together as he felt the overwhelming pain of his friend's grief. "No! Oh God, NO!"

There were warm tears on the blondes shoulder, and he began to cry silently with his love; heart aching with sympathy and his own pain. He cradled Kaiba's head, stroking his wet hair. "Sshh…I'm here Seto. I'm here for you." He rocked back and forth, allowing the tears to roll down his flesh.

"It's alright love, I've got you." The tears came in such heavy sobs Joe thought the older teen would sink onto the marble floor. But he wouldn't let him! That's why he was here…to help Kaiba.

He leaned back slightly to look at his rival's face. His normally beautiful eyes were…well, he wasn't quite sure what they were. Something akin to mournful emptiness.

Desperate to soothe his love he softly caressed the angled face and gently kissed his cheek. He leaned in to hug his friend tighter. Instead of being pushed away, the embrace was welcomed. They remained that way for a while, the water's sub-zero temperature slowly losing its bite. The CEO slowly pulled away, and Joey allowed him some space, though he was afraid the boy was retreating. But he took this opportunity to look into those eyes again. He nearly shuddered at the scanning, penetrating gaze the blue crystals had over him. There was a heavy tension between them; thick and massive, yet fragile as glass. The blonde yearned to break it.

The job was taken out of his hands for Seto, tentative and wary, leaned towards Joey and kissed him, gentle as a lamb.

The initial surprise soon faded into a sensual exploration. His tongue ran over the brunette's, seeking beyond the bitter taste of alcohol, and beyond the iron clad control over his sadness. He wanted the real Kaiba, the one past the shell. He sampled his friend's unique flavor as a hand came up and started to run through his own wet hair.

They continued kissing for some time, lazily sharing tongues and softly touching. Joey ran his hands over broad shoulders while Seto traced his thin sides with a touch so light it made him shiver. The younger duelist felt something light up inside him, and silently thanked any and all gods in the universe that he was here. Strangely, it felt as if Kaiba was here for _him_ too. Slowly they came apart, causing the boy to lick his lips while the brunette stared at him. Bashfully at first before he smirked; not his typical arrogant sneer…more self-derisive really. "Thank you…Joey."

**This is ONLY chapter one. I feel sort of rushed about it (meaning I may go back and edit this), but I've been working on this story for a LONG time, and there's still two more chapters to come. I hope you enjoy it, and Happy New Year (Oh come on, ya gotta put something up for New Years). :)**

**1 – Don't forget, Kaiba's drunk.**

**WL,**

**Magz.**


End file.
